


After the Storm

by Kaiyou



Series: Scions and Sake [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Blood, Breakups, M/M, Needles, Socks, Vampires, onesided pining, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Of course, it's not Tendou's responsibility to pick up the pieces when Semi and Shirabu's relationship falls apart - but sometimes, there's a lot you're willing to do for love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TenSemi Week Day 4 - Wearing each other’s clothes
> 
> Yeah this one you probably need to read the previous one at least to get? If you haven't by now.

Tendou lifted his hand and knocked on the door in front of him, checking the apartment number again. It seemed so strange that he’d never been here. Things had changed so much while he’d been gone. It was only natural, of course.

It was still hard to get over.

He heard movement on the other side of the door and stepped back, gaze softening as he took in Shirabu’s appearance. Bags under his eyes, flushed cheeks, hair messier than he’d seen in a long time, messy t-shirt and jeans.

“You’re here,” Shirabu said, turning and shuffling inside. “Good.”

“You asked me to come,” Tendou said, closing the door behind himself and slipping off his shoes. 

“He’s with you, right?” asked Shirabu, turning to look at him briefly before slipping into the kitchen. “I’m assuming he is. Here, you can give him this. At first, I thought he just wasn’t answering my texts, but. Well.”

Tendou took the phone, raising an eyebrow before watching Shirabu sit down at the dining room table. There were bottles and needles and tubing there - “What - what’s all this?”

“He’s hungry, right? Stupid - I’ve never done this before, but my head's killing me, so - I need you to help me get it started -”

“What - hoh, wait a second!” Tendou said, snatching a needle out of Shirabu’s hand. “You can’t just stick it in!”

“I know that!” Shirabu spit out, glaring at him. “And would you be quiet, I know it’s probably too much to ask but my fucking head -”

Blood pressure. Of course. 

Semi had been with Tendou for two days. For two days, at least, Shirabu hadn’t donated any blood. With his condition, a headache made sense.

Pulling up a chair, Tendou swallowed. Shirabu’s blood was like liquid gold. And here Shirabu was, resting his arm on a pile of books in front of him, needle in his other hand, asking for him to take that blood and bottle it up.

For Semi.

The realization made all his thoughts grind to a halt.

“Tendou?” Shirabu said, waving the needle.

“Why?” he asked.

“What the fuck do you mean why. You know why, he needs it and I’m -”

“I mean - why don’t you just - you can come over, you two can talk -”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Shirabu’s voice broke on the final words, revealing a pain that normally only came out in his music. Tendou looked up at him, seeing the cracks in his friend’s armor, all the ways he was trying to hide it.

He knew Shirabu hadn’t been alone the past few days. Knew Kawanishi had texted him early the morning Semi had shown up at Tendou’s house, knew Kawanishi and Reon had come over the day before and kept him company. But it wasn’t enough.

Tendou felt like his heart was being pulled apart. How was he supposed to love three people this much? Four, if he counted himself, and he thought it was always very healthy to love himself.

But it was hard, so hard, when two of the people he loved were hurting so much.

“You don’t know that,” Tendou said, not sure if he was saying the right thing.

“Oh really. If he wants to talk to me, why isn’t he here?!” Shirabu winced, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. “And - he wouldn’t want to talk to me anyway.”

“Shirabu....”

Clenching and unclenching his fist, Shirabu said, “It’s all my fault, Tendou. He probably hates me. Hell, I’m surprised you don't hate me. And you know what the really shitty thing is? I want to regret it, want to wish I’d never said it, but I can’t. Because it’s true. It’s all true.”

The thought of ever hating Shirabu was unfathomable, Semi hating Shirabu even less so. “What did you say?”

“Semi didn’t tell you?”

Tendou shook his head.

“I asked - said - fuck. Asked him if he’d back off from Ushijima.”

“But - aren’t you two -”

“It’s not real!” Shirabu yelled, pulling his arms back against his chest. “I mean - it’s not fake, either, he’s the most important person in my life Tendou, but - it’s not working! I - I don’t - I feel like we’ve been coasting along for months now, playing house, going through the motions of being in love. And it’s normal? So normal? I mean we’ve been together all our lives, I love him, he’s -”

Tendou watched as Shirabu sucked in a breath, and then another, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes. “He’s family.”

“He is,” said Shirabu, voice so full of pain Tendou wanted to pull him into his arms.

But Shirabu wasn’t Semi, and Tendou wasn’t Semi, and Tendou had never held Shirabu to comfort him in their lives.

“He is. But now I’ve broken everything.”

Swallowing, Tendou considered the words. He was pretty sure there’d been more said between them. As much as he loved Semi, he was also fairly sure that the damage had not all been one-sided. But it wasn’t his place to fix it.

“You need to talk to him,” Tendou murmured. “It can’t - you’ve been friends all your lives, Shirabu. I mean - I know I haven’t been around the past six years, but I know you guys. It’s not like you two are just going to be over because of one fight.”

“Even if I don’t want to take it back?” Shirabu asked, voice dull.

Pursing his lips, Tendou asked, “Wakatoshi?”

Shirabu nodded, laying his arm out once more.

The skin was flush with blood, veins standing out prominently. Tendou could almost see the little vein valves that kept blood from moving backward. 

He didn’t know what to say to that. Wondered if Shirabu had any clue about the relationship that he and Wakatoshi shared, wondered if he should tell him. But it was an open relationship, and Wakatoshi hadn’t said anything one way or the other about either Semi or Shirabu, and Tendou didn’t feel like it was his place to ask. From the start, they’d respected each other’s boundaries when it came to other people. 

Frowning, Tendou said, “It’s not.... Wakatoshi is the one who gets to decide what relationships he’s willing to be in, and what the boundaries are.”

“Well of course he does -”

“If he’s interested in you, he’ll let you know. If he’s interested in Semi, Semi backing off won’t change that. If he’s interested in both of you - well, that’s always an option I guess, but - he could just as easily be interested in no one. But it’s not your call to decide who’s available to him or not, just because you see someone as competition.”

Shirabu hunched over, the frown on his face letting Tendou know his point had struck home.

“But - it’s Semi,” Shirabu murmured after a few moments. “He’s gorgeous and mysterious, and everyone likes him. Who’d pick me over him? I’m just -”

Blinking, Tendou stared at the other man. For a moment he wondered if it was just false modesty or if Shirabu was fishing for compliments, but he looked more vulnerable than Tendou had ever seen him. Opening his mouth a few times, Tendou tried to figure out what to say that wasn’t outright accusing him of being insane.

“Shirabu,” he finally said, “you - ah - really?”

Flushing, Shirabu said, “Well you’d pick him over me. Don’t deny it.”

“Well - for certain things yeah, but - uh, wait. Is there something we need -”

Horrified, Shirabu looked up. “No. Uh. I didn’t mean -”

“Are you sure, because if - ah, that is -”

“Eww, no. I mean, not eww, but - you know what I - yeah, actually, eww.”

“Yeah. Um, same,” said Tendou.

They both looked away from each other for a moment, and Tendou tried to collect his thoughts. Thank goodness he hadn’t actually misread Shirabu’s feelings for him. Still - awkward.

Chancing a look back over, he said, “Uh, you’re like a brother to me?”

“Brother,” Shirabu said, looking doubtful.

“Almost brother, cousin...”

Making a face, Shirabu said, “You’re like an idiot to me. A very annoying idiot.”

Tendou gasped. “Shirabubu!”

“Yeah, my point exactly.”

The words were harsh but there was a flicker of a smile on the other man’s face. 

Tendou smiled back. “Being objective for a moment, I’d honestly say that both you and Semi are very attractive. I mean, I’m glad that we’ve established that there are ways we don’t consider each other attractive - but the fact of the matter is you are both good looking, you’re smarter than most people I know including me, your music moves people to tears, and you are one of the most straightforward people I know.”

It was delightful how discombobulated Shirabu looked at receiving such a barrage of compliments. Pursing his lips, he said, “Yeah, but is that stuff Ushijima will like?”

Once again, Tendou felt caught between his guesses and trying to be impartial. “I think - ah - maybe you should just try to get to know him?”

Fortunately, the eye roll at that was kept to a minimum. “Yeah, thanks, you want me to be myself too?”

“You’re gonna end up doing that one day or another, might as well let him know right now!”

“Thanks. Jerk.”

“No problem!”

Shirabu’s smile was real for a moment, slowly fading away. “Sorry, I’m just not used to this. I’ve just never really wanted anyone like this - shit. And it’s not because I didn’t want Semi! I - fuck, it’s all just gone to shit lately. Like we’ve been trying to squeeze toothpaste out of an empty tube and acting like we aren’t just brushing our teeth with water. It feels like we’re not even friends anymore because we’re supposed to be this thing and we’re, well. Not.”

Humming softly, Tendou patted his arm.

“He’s always wanted you more than he ever wanted me - like that, I mean,” Shirabu murmured. “You know, I don’t think I was ever jealous? I wonder if that was my first clue.”

“Ah, I don’t think so,” Tendou said, tilting his head and thinking it over. “But then, I don’t really understand jealousy very well.”

“You weren’t jealous about the fact that he’s been with me?”

“No? I was happy you guys were happy together? I mean, while you were - and you were, I think, for a while. It’s only been the last year or so that you two seemed, ah. Not unhappy, just...”

“Strained.”

Tendou nodded. “Not so that most people would notice, really. But some things die by inches.”

Closing his eyes, Shirabu whispered, “I don’t want it to... ahhh fuck. Here. Stick me, will you? This excess is driving me nuts.”

“Um, yeah,” Tendou said, taking the needle and frowning. “We should probably swab you first, just in case.”

Nodding, Shirabu tore open an antiseptic wipe and cleaned his forearm, curling his hand into a fist.

“Now, this won’t be like a bite, it might -”

“Tendou I swear if you don’t fucking stick me I’ll - fuck!”

“There,” said Tendou, watching the blood flow through the tube and start dripping into the bottle. Leaning back, he frowned at the other bottles. “Exactly how much blood are you expecting to give?”

Raising an eyebrow, Shirabu said, “You guys drink like two bottles of this stuff at a time!”

“Well, yeah, but - you do realize your body only holds like five liters of blood, right?”

“Not tonight,” Shirabu said, glaring. 

“Ok, maybe five and a half?”

“Let's call it six. Therefore, you should be able to drain one and a half liters of blood from me, and I’ll be fine.”

“No way. Let's just try one bottle and see how you feel.”

“What the hell? Tendou, I have literally had my blood drained enough to feed Semi every day of my life. Three bottles.”

Scowling, Tendou said, “Two. Two max, and I still want to wait after one.”

“But Semi -”

“Is fine,” Tendou chided. “It’s not like he’s starving, I do have bottled blood you know.”

“But he hates that shit.”

“It’s not like it’s going to kill him. Too much blood loss, on the other hand, will impact your health.”

“Yeah,” Shirabu murmured, looking to the side, “I know.”

There was a sadness in Shirabu’s expression that went beyond the past few days or months. All of a sudden Tendou was reminded of a night when he’d held a letter in his hand, a letter that had announced the fact that Shirabu’s mother had died because two vampires got overzealous while feeding.

That reminded him -

If Semi and Shirabu didn’t make up -

But they would.

~~~~~~~~

Semi and Shirabu did not make up.

That wasn’t the only unexpected result of their argument, either. 

Normally, Semi was the social one out of the two, hanging out at the gym or the club with his friends for hours at a time. Now, Semi spent most of the evening curled up in bed or reading in the corner of the living room. He wouldn’t drink any of the blood Shirabu sent over, choosing to subsist on the processed bottles. If Tendou thought he was being a tad melodramatic, he kept that thought to himself.

Shirabu, on the other hand, was more social than ever - hanging out at the gym with Kawanishi, watching as Reon and Wakatoshi trained under Washijou with Kuroo and the others. Tendou was normally there as well, watching as Shirabu seemed to blossom in the new environment. After practice, they’d all go to the club to talk about how things had gone. Wakatoshi seemed to genuinely like Shirabu, listening to him when he suggested new tactics. 

Hopefully, Shirabu wasn’t reading too much into that.

It worried Tendou some. The whole situation worried him, to be honest. Frowning, he came home early from the club one day, checking the mail on the counter before going to his bedroom.

Semi was still in bed.

Narrowing his eyes, Tendou said, “Ok, that’s it. Not that I mind having you in my bed, but you really need to get your ass out of the apartment for a few hours.”

Rolling over Semi looked up from his book. “I don’t have anything to wear,” he said, yawning and stretching slightly.

The stretch caused the sheet to pull back, revealing that Semi was wearing one of his shirts. An oversized blue flannel he’d used out in the fields back at the farm. It was at least partially unbuttoned. 

Tendou felt his mouth go dry.

He did not, on the whole, consider himself to be the possessive type. In fact, he considered himself to be almost the opposite of the possessive type. The sight of Semi in his clothes, however - it stirred something in him that he’d almost classify as possessive.

“You know,” he said, coming closer, “we do have laundry machines.”

“Mmmhmm,” said Semi, watching him as he approached.

“And detergent, even. I’m pretty sure this building has some sort of concierge service too, where you could ring them up and have them pick up your clothes and they’d -”

“Tendou,” Semi said, reaching up toward him. 

Swallowing and taking the hand, Tendou said, “Yes, Semisemi?”

Semi pursed his lips, looking mildly amused before tugging him down to sit on the edge of the bed. Semi looked good. He looked better than he had in weeks, actually. His hair looked freshly washed, cheeks almost rosy, eyes sparkling - ok, maybe he hadn’t spent all night in bed.

“Shirabu and I broke up,” Semi said. “A couple of days ago. Over text, but it was really just confirming what we both already knew.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmm. I don’t think I am,” murmured Semi, looking to the side. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I think we were bad for each other, trying to be in a romantic relationship. I miss my friend.”

“Yeah,” said Tendou, squeezing Semi’s hand, “I know. I think he misses you too.”

Nodding, Semi glanced over at the nightstand. There were two empty bottles there - blood, Shirabu’s blood. Finally. 

“I feel better. It’s almost like a weight has been lifted, you know? Ach, that’s so cliche, but it’s true.”

Tendou hummed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Semi’s fingers. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“I know what makes me happy. Or, at least part of what makes me happy. Still, ah. I have a question.”

“Hmm?” 

Semi had turned his hand and was squeezing his in a soft, slow rhythm. “Ah, can I ask - do you think of Ushijima as your boyfriend?”

Blinking, Tendou thought about this a moment. “Yes,” he finally said.

“Hmm. But you’re sleeping with me.”

“Yes.”

“And he doesn’t mind?”

“That we’re sleeping together?” Tendou said, reminding himself that they were just sleeping. He hadn’t even tried anything else. He’d even refrained from fantasizing about Semi in the shower, just to be perfectly respectful. “Ah, I think he gets a little cold? Well, I guess I do. He’s a bit of a heater.”

“So you two normally sleep together.”

“Well, we did when we were up north?”

“Does he know what goes on between us in here?”

“Maybe?” It was hard to explain that Wakatoshi basically wouldn’t care. If he cared, he’d ask. “He - I guess you could say we have an open relationship? And he knows how I feel about you anyway.”

“And how do you feel about me?”

Tendou made a face, watching as Semi slowly pulled at their hands, bringing them closer to himself and settling Tendou’s palm on his chest. The skin was soft, so soft. Soft and warm. Tendou pressed against Semi’s breastbone, all too aware that it was his shirt unbuttoned next to his hand, his shirt on Semi’s body. His Semi. His Eita. 

“Eita...”

The look in Semi’s eyes shifted from seductive to vulnerable and he looked away. “Shut up, Satori.”

“Eita-kun?”

That made Semi’s cheeks tinge pink, which looked just a tiny bit ridiculous and absolutely adorable. 

“Argh, how do you even do that?” Semi asked, lips pursing. “How are you the only one that makes me feel so -”

“Flustered?”

“Yes!”

Tendou chuckled, earning a glare, though he was more interested in how the shirt had slipped, revealing the edge of a dusky pink nipple. Tempting. He’d seen it before, in showers and on hot summer days. He’d touched it before, once or twice, on crazy nights at high school parties where their fumbling got to the point of hands under shirts. But he’d never watched himself touch it. Touched plenty of other nipples, but -

Ugh, he was so obsessed with this beautiful man.

A voice in the back of his head nagged at him, urging caution.

Reluctantly, Tendou sighed, pulling his gaze away from semi-forbidden areas of Semi’s anatomy and looking him in the face. “How do you feel about him?” he asked.

“Shirabu?” Semi asked, brow furrowing. “I love him. I mean, I’m not in love with him, but he’s my best friend. Ah, you’re my best friend too. Obviously.”

The easy admission was stunning to Tendou, almost distracting him from what he needed to say. “I meant Wakatoshi. How do you feel about Wakatoshi?”

“Oh. That.”

Semi let his hand fall to his side, looking away again. There were insecurities in that look, guilt, things that made Tendou both happy and sad that he’d asked the question. Patiently, he waited while Semi found his words.

“He’s - I like him. A lot. I mean, who wouldn’t? His presence is just, well, soothing I guess. But - but it’s ok. Shirabu seems so happy, and it’s just a crush, it’ll pass. I mean, I thought I had a crush on Akaashi once, and evidently I have really shitty judgment when it comes to things like this -”

“Oh, Semisemi....”

“Except for this one time,” Semi said, turning to look straight up at him. “At least, I hope.”

The determination in his eyes almost took Tendou’s breath away. “What?”

Lips curling up into a small smile, Semi asked, “Is it ok if I have a tiny crush on your open-relationship boyfriend, Satori? I promise it doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

Tendou was stunned. The words were vague, but he knew Semi well enough to know that he wasn’t trying to be misleading. The look in his eyes, the smile on his face - it was honest. Beautiful. He had the most beautiful man in the world in his bed, wearing his shirt and possibly nothing else, and that most beautiful man had just practically confessed to him.

“Wow,” Tendou said, making up his mind. “Ok! This calls for a celebration!”

Hopping up from the bed, he made his way over to the dresser, pulling out a drawer and searching through his boxers.

“Uh, Satori? Yeah, a celebration was kinda what I had in mind -”

“Maybe the mall? You always liked the music store there. We could do the club later - here, you can wear these,” Tendou said, tossing a pair of underwear at him and moving to peruse the pile of dirty clothes on the floor, sniffing the crotch of a pair of jeans. “I think you only wore these a couple times, I’m sure they’re fine -”

There was the sound of rustling sheets behind him. “Satori, what are you doing?”

As he turned to look, Tendou decided that the answer to that question was probably, being very very insane. Semi was indeed half-naked, clutching the flannel shirt together in the front with those impossibly long bare legs sticking out from under the bottom of the shirt, ending in - 

Socks. Of course, Semi would wear socks when trying to seduce someone.

Fuck, Tendou loved him so much.

“Getting you out of the house,” Tendou said, pushing the jeans against Semi’s hands and leaning close.

“But - but I - don’t you want me?”

“Oh, Eita,” he said, sliding his hands around Semi’s back, “I want you forever.”

It was a reckless thing to say, but it was true, and was rewarded with the sweetest little intake of breath that he’d ever heard. 

“Then why can’t we just -”

“Because you’ve been cooped up here for too long, baby. People are missing you. Hey, maybe we could stop by the gym? I know they’re still practicing. Washijou’s been asking about you, and Akaashi looks really lonely without you around.”

Semi laughed. “Lonely with Bokuto-kun pestering him all the time? ‘Akaaaashi, look at this move isn’t it great? Akaaaaaaaaashi! Why weren’t you paying attention!?’”

Tendou joined in on the laughter. He didn’t know what was going on between the huffy elite and the crazy human, but it was amusing to watch from the sidelines. “Yes, even with that. And I know Kenma misses you, and Oikawa’s been all crabby lately -”

“Because Iwaizumi needs to do a better job pulling out the stick up his ass.”

“Yeah, or shoving something else up there.

“Tendou!” Semi said, shaking with laughter now. “Oh, they would so kick our asses if they heard us talking like this.”

“I dunno, Mattsun and Makki talk like this to their faces and Oikawa just looks even more offended,” Tendou said, referring to a couple of human fighters who seemed to be close with Iwaizumi.

“Oh but they’ve always been like that. You should’ve seen them in college when Oikawa first overheard them. Makki looked scared for a minute, but Mattsun played it off like it was nothing. I’ve never heard Iwaizumi laugh so hard. And then, well. Then you could see Oikawa didn’t really mind.”

The smile on Semi’s face made Tendou want to kiss it, so he did.

It was just like being back in high school. Semi’s lips were soft, and sweet, and Tendou wanted to get lost in them forever. 

Pulling back, Tendou said, “So, gym it is then.”

Semi’s eyes, he could get lost in the depths of Semi’s eyes, full of liquid wonder as he smiled. 

“Ok. Yes. Gym it is.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Tendou noticed several things when they first walked into the gym.

The first was that Wakatoshi noticed them. Tendou could read his expressions like a book by now, from years of learning to understand his stoic boyfriend. Mild shock, pleasant surprise, and then - oh, huh. A soft fondness in his gaze as Semi walked over to say hello to Akaashi and Kenma, cheeks glowing with happiness.

Oh. That was interesting. That wasn’t a look Wakatoshi gave just anyone. That was good, that was -

Oh, Shirabu.

Shirabu had noticed the look. Tendou watched emotions cross his face - pain replacing the joy at seeing Semi, then twisting into jealousy, despair, determination.

It wasn’t hard to predict where this was going.

On the one hand, Tendou felt a selfish happiness. He was pretty sure he’d be having his cake and eating it too if the shy look Semi sent Wakatoshi was any indication.

On the other hand - Shirabu.

~~~~~

Tendou hadn’t meant to overhear the confession. He’d just meant to go and talk to Wakatoshi in private in the locker room, make sure they were both on the same page before they headed out to the club.

Evidently, Shirabu had gotten there first. Tendou froze, pulling back behind the lockers before either of them saw him.

“Ushijima-san,” Shirabu said, “may I ask you a question?”

Tendou heard Wakatoshi close his locker and shuffle, probably turning around.

“Of course, Shirabu-san.”

Did Wakatoshi know what Shirabu was going to ask?

Sometimes, Tendou wasn’t sure how well-versed his boyfriend was at reading romantic or sexual attraction in others. He’d confessed once that he found the idea of sex a purely foreign thing, almost baffling. Emotions were more complicated, but Wakatoshi was also very, very smart.

“Would you consider going out with me?” Shirabu asked. “On a date, I mean. I’d like to get to know you better, away from - well - everyone else.”

Oh, the boy had balls.

It made Tendou so proud of him. Made him resolve to do everything he could to help cushion the blow, make sure Shirabu didn’t get lost in the fallout to come.

“I am sorry, Shirabu-san. I am flattered by the offer, but I do not find you attractive in that fashion. I would rather continue being friends.”

And there it was, the pain in the slight intake of breath. “But - but maybe if we just tried -”

“Again, I am sorry.”

And that was that.

There was a moment, two then - “Thank you for your consideration, Ushijima-san,” and Shirabu was turning and walking swiftly toward the locker room door.

Tendou froze, terrified for a moment that he’d turn and see him, but no. Shirabu just wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and pulled the door, slamming it on the way out. 

Fishing his phone from his pocket, Tendou started a text to Kawanishi - no. He’d figure it out soon enough.

“Satori.”

Tendou glanced over where Wakatoshi had come around the lockers. Smiling, Tendou gave him a little wave. “You knew I was here?”

“Your red hair is difficult to miss, even if I am not looking at it directly. I saw you duck behind here earlier. I appreciate the discretion.”

“Ah, well, yeah.”

He followed Wakatoshi as he went back to his locker, admiring the muscles in his back.

Pulling his jacket out of the locker, Wakatoshi said, “I noticed that Semi was wearing one of your shirts. I take it things are going well?”

“Yep!” Tendou said, smiling as he thought of the way Semi looked in his clothes. Blue looked good on him. “I think he should always wear my clothes, personally.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure that would be practical unless you expanded your wardrobe. Also, I’m not certain your jeans would fit him. They might be a bit long.”

Laughing, Tendou said, “Hah! You’re probably right, Waka,” impulsively moving to hug his boyfriend from behind. “Do you mind?”

“I’m fairly certain we’ve discussed this possibility before, Satori. My opinion has not changed. Although -”

“Although?” Tendou asked, peering at Wakatoshi curiously.

“Hmm. I am very pleased to have met him in person. I hope I’m able to learn more about him - if you have no objections.”

Hah! Perfect! “Nope, no objections.”

“Good,” Wakatoshi said, gently shrugging him off so he could put on his jacket. “I was even wondering - do you think we might buy him a piano? I would like to hear him play more often. There is a space in the living room where I think a piano would fit, and I believe he would enjoy it.”

Tendou blinked, for a moment speechless.

“Ah - if you think it would be too forward, it could wait -”

“I love you.”

Wakatoshi stared at him a moment, two spots of bright color appearing in his cheeks. “My affection for you hasn’t changed either, Satori.”

Laughing, Tendou said, “I think he’d love it. Maybe we could take him out shopping together, surprise him?”

“Hmm,” Wakatoshi said, lips curling into a soft smile. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea.”

“Great! Although - let’s be discreet about everything when Shirabu’s around, ok? He’s - yeah.”

Nodding, Wakatoshi said, “Whatever you think is best, Satori.”

“Great.”

~~~~~

Semi, of course, loved the piano.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually intended to write a very different PWP story for today... but alas, I decided to write plot instead.
> 
> The PWP will probably happen later.
> 
> It will involve the piano.


End file.
